The invention relates to a new fluid spigot design, and more particularly to a spigot design that utilizes a disc valve design to simplify the construction of the spigot design, as well as a a filter unit that can be used in an in sink rim hole and the like, used in combination with the fluid spigot design or other water spigots and faucets.
With growing concern about water quality, many individuals prefer not to drink tap water unless it is first filtered. There exists a variety of different filtration systems including reverse osmosis systems, activated carbon filtration systems, distillation systems, activated metal particle filtration systems and the like. Some of these systems have a portion that sits on the user's countertop. Some of these systems attach directly to a user's water faucet, and some systems are located undercounter below a sink or outdoors. In the case of undercounter filtration systems which are located below a sink surface, replacing the filter, which is recommended in many systems every three to six months, requires the user to go under the sink, typically remove many items from under the sink, remove a filtration cannister, and replace the filter. Since the workspace under a sink can be limited, it can sometimes be difficult to easily access a filter cannister.
In the case of hot or filtered water spigots, water spigot designs typically have a water spigot body, a water outlet nozzle, some type of valve located within the spigot body, and a handle or lever to operate the hot water.
It would be desirable to have an improved water spigot designed that has an inexpensive to manufacture yet highly reliable valve design. It would also be desirable to have a water filter that permits a user to replace a filter located below a sink from above the sink.